Reflejo
by Nanamiii
Summary: Minato se permitió un poco de narcisismo: su yo mujer era realmente bonita. Minato x Minako, algo AU.


**Título**: Reflejo  
**Género**: General/Algo de fluff **  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: ¿AU?  
**Palabras**: 1266  
**Nota**: Para mi querida haruko_e por su cumpleaños 3  


* * *

No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quién se encontraba del otro lado del espejo.

Minato se permitió un poco de narcisismo: su yo mujer era realmente bonita. No es que él fuera un vanidoso de su aspecto, pero al verse reflejado y modificado con facciones femeninas, tuvo que darse un espacio para algo de egolatría.

A pesar de ser similares, ella era más brillante: sus ojos, su cabello, su piel; incluso su sonrisa. Porque, bueno, Minato no era de sonreír mucho exactamente. Examinó de cerca también su pijama. Si alguien le pedía que expresara opinión al respecto, él respondería que le gustaba como estaba vestida. La ropa de dormir era sencilla pero femenina, con una linda combinación de rosa chicle, rosa viejo y blanco. Él, en cambio, vestía solamente una playera un poco andrajosa y un pantalón que había vivido mejores tiempos. Una parte de Minato esperaba no estar dándole una mala impresión.

Tuvo que elevar su vista rápidamente después de notar que, por unos segundos, se había estancado en los pequeños pero redondos senos de su opuesto; que al no estar apresados por un sostén, develaban un par de tímidos pezones bajo el pijama. No quería ser mal visto, aunque se tratase de su otro yo. Quizás justamente porque ella no era otra sino su otro yo.

Ella cayó en la cuenta sin ningún problema de que algo no estaba bien y simplemente le invitó a expresarlo con un "¿Hm?" que dejó escapar de sus labios cerrados. Minato se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, pero permitiéndose una sonrisita.

—¿Quién eres? —empezó ella. Automáticamente el joven clasificó también su voz como brillante.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —respondió con su usual aridez. Sin embargo, ella, lejos de enojarse o fruncir el entrecejo, ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. Debí preguntarte por tu nombre. ¿Te importaría decírmelo?

—Minato Arisato.

—Es un placer, Arisato-san.

—Dime Minato, no me sentiría cómodo llamándome… No, contigo llamándome… Tú entiendes.

En su brillante simpleza, la chica rió suavemente. Luego volvió a un estado de quietud, no haciendo otra cosa más que sonreír.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —respondió de manera burlona. Ante la respuesta, Minato se sintió ligeramente molesto, pero algo dolido también. Era como si él mismo se estuviera faltando el respeto. Otra vez ella percibió con facilidad lo que le pasaba y volvió a reír—. Mi nombre es Minako Arisato. A tu servicio.

—Aparentemente, somos más similares de lo que creía.

—Probablemente, nuestro cumpleaños es el mismo día.

—De seguro te gusta escuchar música cada vez que estás sola.

—¡Sabes muy bien que Lotus Juice es lo máximo!

—No tienes padres, ¿verdad?

—Vas a Gekkoukan, ¿no es así?

—Opinas que el ramen de Hagakure es el mejor.

—La nariz de Igor te resulta extrañamente graciosa.

Un poco más siguieron con este _ping-pong_ que al principio constaba de suposiciones, pero que paulatinamente se convirtieron en afirmaciones. "Te gusta esto", "te gusta aquello". Era tan divertido y tan fácil como contestar un juego de conocimientos generales, en el que uno ya se ha estudiado todas las respuestas de memoria. Sólo bastaba que uno se conociese un poco para conocer al otro.

—Dime, ¿cómo es la versión femenina de Junpei?

—¿A qué te refieres? —por primera vez, Minato pudo observar un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de Minako— Junpei es hombre.

—Oh… Un momento —se cruzó de brazos, pensante—. ¿Me estás diciendo que de tu lado también tienes a Junpei, Akihiko-sempai, Mitsuru-sempai y a Yukari?

Ella pareció dubitativa unos segundos, hasta que comprendió de qué hablaba.

—¿Quieres decir que los únicos que somos diferentes somos tú y yo?

—Por lo que dices, deduzco que sí.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir entonces. Tampoco qué pensar, lo que estaba dándole un matiz de incomodidad a la reunión, aunque sólo estuviesen comunicándose a través del espejo sobre el lavabo de sus habitaciones. De pronto, para la sorpresa de Minato, ella rió.

—Si Akihiko-sempai fuese mujer, probablemente se llamaría Akiko o algo así. Sería muy tierna.

—¿Tierna? Lo dudo —se permitió sonreír, cruzarse de brazos y levantar las cejas—. Seguramente tendría un físico fatal y seguiría engullendo ramen como si el mañana nunca llegase.

Minako volvió a reír, pero más fuerte, lo que la llevó a tener que cubrir su boca para no despertar el resto del dormitorio. Minato, en cambio, ensanchó su sonrisa; envidiándole esa facilidad para reír tanto. Cuando el joven estaba por hacer un comentario acerca de cómo sería una versión femenina de Junpei, apareció Pharos. Tanto a su lado como al de ella.

—La hora oscura terminará pronto —dijo. O dijeron, porque esas palabras se habían oído en una suerte de coro perfecto. Había otro Pharos, exactamente igual al que él se había habituado a ver, al lado de Minako.

Ella dejó escapar un quejido de decepción.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó.

—Al parecer esto ocurrirá sólo cuando la luna se encuentre vacía de luz—le contestó el niño misterioso, de nuevo al unísono.

—Ooh… —se deprimió todavía más, haciendo una mueca caprichosa— No es justo…

—No te preocupes, sólo tendremos que estar pendientes de cuándo será la próxima luna nueva —Minato hizo el intento de confortarla. Una Minako triste (por muy poco que la conociese) no se sentía bien.

—¿Pero… y si tienes planes?

—Me aseguraré de no tenerlos.

Eso pareció reanimarla bastante, lo que podía deducirse de la animada y brillante sonrisa que volvió a dibujarse en sus pequeños pero carnosos labios. Incluso su mirada se reanimó.

—Eres todo un galán, ¿eh?

Él sólo rió con suavidad mientras que ella llevó una de sus manos al espejo y la apoyó. Minato vio esto y la imitó, en silencio. Quizás había sido su imaginación o sus ganas de acercarse todavía más a ella de alguna manera; pero creyó sentir esa parte del cristal estaba ligeramente tibia.

—Hasta la próxima, Minako.

—Nos vemos, Minato.

Más rápidamente de lo que al joven le hubiese gustado, su semejante y opuesto se desvaneció para dar lugar a su propio reflejo. Notó que su mano todavía tocaba el espejo y la retiró lentamente. Con parsimonia giró su cuerpo para acostarse en su cama, oyendo al reloj reanudar su _tic-tac_. Una vez acostado, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y ancló su mirada en el techo.

Esa reunión había sido uno de los eventos más raros de su vida. Había descubierto que en alguna suerte de mundo paralelo había una chica que no era otra más que él mismo pero mujer. Había conversado con ella, pero sobre todo, se había abierto a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien más. Por lo menos nunca había entrado tan rápidamente en confianza con otra persona.

Probablemente había sido porque ella era él, de alguna forma. Minato estaba seguro de que compartían miedos, secretos y gustos; tal vez cosas que ni su imaginación alcanzaba. Aún así le había extrañado su propio comportamiento. Quitó su mano de donde la tenía y se la miró. De alguna misteriosa manera, todavía conservaba ese calor. Pero otra vez, podrían ser sus deseos de querer estar más tiempo con Minako los que lo estaban engañando.

Tenía dudas, grandes acertijos en la mente. Sin embargo, la mirada chispeante de su doble femenina le resultaba prioridad. Se dio el lujo de relajarse en la oscuridad y dejar escapar una leve carcajada ilegal a su personalidad meditabunda. No podía sentir ese revoloteo en el estómago, era simplemente narcisista, pensó enfatizando la sonrisa.

¿Qué importaba? De todas formas, él era una gran mujer.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
